The present invention relates to a device for the releasable connection of two profile pieces, having a clamping device which can be introduced into an opening provided in a profile piece, having a closure sleeve which, for receiving the body of the clamping device in a form-fitting manner, has a recess, and having an operating knob by means of which the clamping device can be secured in the closure sleeve.
Such a device is known from DE 28 04 222, in which a description is given of a connection fitting which is intended for parts of furniture and can be used to secure a clamping pin, positioned in a profile piece, by a closure sleeve, turning of the closure sleeve causing an engagement helix of the same to engage in annular grooves of the clamping pin.
A further device for the releasable connection of two or more wooden parts is known from DE 18 11 743, in the case of which a metal pin is secured in a releasable manner, as a connecting rod, in a profile piece via a closure sleeve configured as a cam plate.
The abovementioned devices are not suitable for repeated assembly and dismantling as is necessary for fair construction.
A clamping device of the type mentioned above for fair construction is known, for example, from the applicant""s WO 97/25536. Such clamping devices are provided in order to connect two profile pieces to one another. These are usually constituted by a profile rod on which a wall profile is positioned. Provided laterally in the wall profile for each clamping device is an inner milled relief into which the clamping device can be pushed up to the projecting hook elements. Provided on one side of the wall surface, for a clamping device known from WO 97/25536, is a round bore through which the locking head extends once it has been sunken in the clamping device, counter to the action of a spring force, and advanced through the milled relief up to the bore into which it latches.
Also known from the prior art, in addition to the devices of the type mentioned above, are a number of further devices which all have in common the two features that they are advanced in a milled relief of the wall panel, and that an operating knob projectsxe2x80x94for the most part flushxe2x80x94out of the wall panel on one side of the latter.
Said operating knob, at the same time, absorbs tensile forces which act on the wall panel and try to separate the latter from the profile strip.
It is also the case that, in addition to metal, other materials, for example wood, are being used more and more commonly as wall elements. It has been found here that the operating knob, which projects into the wall surface in the case of the known clamping devices, is not suitable for absorbing relatively large tensile forces of the type described above. The same problems arise with base panels or shelves, which are likewise being produced more and more from wood.
Taking the abovementioned prior art as departure point, the object of the invention is thus to configure devices of the type mentioned in the introduction such that they are suitable for frequent assembly and dismantling for fair construction and, at the same time, they can also be used with non-metallic materials, e.g., wood.
This object is achieved according to the invention, in the case of a device of the type mentioned in the introduction, in that the operating knob is provided in the clamping device, in that the closure sleeve has a bore which receives the operating knob, and in that the operating knob can be pushed into the body of the clamping device, counter to a spring force, in the transverse direction to the longitudinal axis of the clamping device.
Further advantageous configurations of the invention are specified in the dependent claims.